


happy new queer

by kihyunskitten



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: The countdown’s started. Thirty seconds. Cisco looks at the television. “You know,” he says with a grin, “on our earth we do this thing when the ball drops.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as an excuse for me to gush about cisco and i will not apologize (also it isnt mentioned at all but jst know every cisco i write is trans)
> 
> i want it known i started writing this to post it in time for new year's but its march now oops sorry
> 
> unbetaed unfortunately bc my beta baby is on spring break (this is dedicated to her tho bc she got me into this fucking ship)

If anyone asked, he would say the decision was spur of the moment, entirely unpredictable. In actuality, the thought of kissing Cisco has been on Harry’s mind for much longer than he would ever admit to anyone. 

The thing is, Cisco is incredible. Everyone knows this but somehow they don't  _ get it _ the way they should. He's brilliant and funny and kind and gorgeous, but he doesn't get nearly as much recognition as he should. Harry has grown into trying to show appreciation, but given that he has the tenderness of a really angry goose, he's fairly certain he falls short.

Add into the equation that Harry is legitimately physically and emotionally attracted to Cisco, and any hope of decent communication is thrown out the window. 

So, having the emotional maturity of a kindergartener and the disposition of a terse -insert other waterfowl here-, it's no wonder that he spends New Year’s Eve on his own. 

Jesse always spends about fifteen minutes saying she really wants to spend the night with him, but he knows she has friends, so he sends his daughter off with a wave and a sigh. He's fairly used to sitting with champagne in front of a screen, watching the countdown to the start of the new year. It isn't until he sees a bright blue portal show up that he consciously registers how lonely and pathetic he's being. 

Cisco strides out of his portal, taking off the glasses and grinning from ear to ear. It's as if the room immediately gets brighter, feels warmer. Maybe Harry is just way too infatuated with this guy. 

Without an introduction, Cisco walks over to the desk Harry is sitting at, still smiling as he picks up a pen and throws it across the room. “Told you I’d come to fling stuff of yours around.”

“So you did,” Harry grumbles, but he can feel his face betray him with a grin. 

Looking at the television across the room, Cisco sits down on Harry’s desk, watching the screen. “Where's Jesse?”

“Out with friends.” Standing, Harry does the obligatory hospitable thing. “Do you want champagne?”

“Stuff gives me hiccups, so no thanks.” It's said without the smile disappearing, like Cisco is happy to see Harry, which is absurd. 

“Any particular reason you stopped by?” It's only a couple minutes until the ball drops, signaling the new year. 

“I wanted to see you.” Cisco says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which takes Harry by surprise. 

“On New Year’s Eve. Don't you have friends on your earth?” He suspects the question comes out meaner than intended, but Cisco is still smiling. 

“I mean, Barry is spending time with the Wests and he invited all of us, but Caitlin is sick so I figured I'd let them have it to ye family. And, like I said, I wanted to see you.”

It doesn't bother Harry in the least that he was a last resort. It sounds sarcastic but in all honesty if Harry could spend the New Year’s without himself he absolutely would. 

The countdown’s started. Thirty seconds. Cisco looks at the television. “You know,” he says with a grin, “on our earth we do this thing when the ball drops.”

Harry makes an interested noise, staring at Cisco and thinking this can't possibly be going where he thinks it's going. But goodness, he hopes so. 

Twenty seconds. 

“Yeah,” Cisco tucks some of his hair behind his ear and by gosh Harry is so smitten with this man. They both take steps towards each other. 

_ Ten, nine, eight… _

“We have a tradition here too,” Harry breathes out, his throat suddenly dry.

_...seven, six, five… _

“You do?” Cisco had that grin again, like he knows something Harry doesn't. 

_...four, three, two… _

“Yeah, we do.”

_ one! _

It isn't clear who starts the kiss, but as soon as the ball drops and the cheering starts, their lips are touching. The kiss is awkward and electric and incredible. Harry doesn't count the seconds, but he knows the kiss ends too soon. 

Cisco is smiling, though. Big and bright and beautiful. “So, you have that on this earth too, huh?” He raises an eyebrow at the half hearted pun, trying to get Harry to laugh. 

All he gets is a soft smile pairs with an eye roll. “Yeah, we have that on this earth too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even watch flash anymore oh well
> 
> kudos and comments r always appreciated if u liked it! thank u for reading this gay mess


End file.
